Boyfriends
by lindseyl0ve
Summary: Richie asks Eddie to be his boyfriend! And the two must face the reality that not everyone is as accepting as their misfit gang of friends. Aged up, 18, seniors in high school.


Richie Tozier had officially asked Eddie Kaspbrak to be his boyfriend the summer before their senior year of high school. He had finally worked up the courage after years of hidden feelings, stolen glances, and soft kisses that neither of them dared speak of - even to each other.

But they were together now and that was all that mattered to them. When they told their friends they received a mixed reaction, mainly consisting of comments about how cute they were together and then Stan's comment about how it took them long enough.

"What are you talking about? It took you how long to ask out Bill?" Richie asked Stan, his voice raising an octave.

"Irrelevant, I don't have feelings." Stan replied flatly, Bill gave him a questioning look. Mike laughed and gave bill a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Don't touch my boyfriend." Stan stared at Mike in the eyes, Mike backing off with a chuckle. Bill sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Losers laughed at Stan's reaction and went back to talking about their summer break and how they were dreading the start of school, which was only a few days away.

The group spent their last days of freedom together, going to the movies, driving around town in Richie's beat up car all crammed into the back seat - because Eddie always rode shot gun, always, and swimming in the quarry. Before they knew it their vacation was over and school started the next morning. Richie was dropping off Eddie for the night when Eddie hesitated leaving the car.

"What's wrong, Ed's?" Richie asked with concern.

Eddie sighed before turning in his seat to face his boyfriend, "I'm worried about what people will say at school tomorrow." He admitted.

Richie cocked an eyebrow, "What, are you embarrassed of me?" He asked half jokingly.

"Shut up." Eddie rolled his eyes. "You know that's not it."

Richie took Eddie's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Tomorrow will be fine. And I'll just fight anyone who says anything." He stated matter of factly.

"Richie, you've never been in a fight in your life." Eddie laughed.

"Not true! I threw a rock at Henry Bowers! And I punched Bill in the face!" Richie defended himself.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and you almost got your ass kicked both times."

"I am shocked and appalled that you would say such things. I love you loved me." Richie fake cried in the driver's seat.

Eddie laughed at his boyfriend and leaned over, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Richie."

The two said goodnight to each other and departed.

Richie spent the following morning fidgeting around his house until it was time to pick up Eddie for school. He couldn't stop thinking about what Eddie had mentioned the previous night. What if people did say something? What if they got judged? What if someone said something mean to his sweet Edward? Not being able to handle being alone with his thoughts another second, he rushed out the door and got in his car. He cranked the radio up until it was loud enough that he couldn't hear himself think anymore. Richie sped down the street towards Eddie's house where Eddie was outside on the sidewalk waiting for Richie to show up. As Richie pulled up to the curb and put the car in park, Eddie opened the door and leaned in to together Richie a quick kiss. Eddie took his seat throwing his backpack in the back seat of the car.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Not really." Richie chuckled.

They sat in silence on their way to school where they sat anxiously in the parked car. Eddie held onto Richie's hand and let out a sigh. They exited the car together and found their gang of friends in their usual spot. The group greeted each other and talked amongst themselves until the first bell rang. They walked each other to their respective lockers and went to their separate clssses.

The day went on with no problem. No stares or whispers from anyone as Eddie and Richie walked down the halls holding hands. No snickers when one would sneak a kiss from the other. Absolutely nothing. Which made the two boys finally relax by the end of the day, no longer afraid of what might happen. That was until the end of the day when Richie was walking Eddie to his car to take him home. Richie had his arm wrapped around Eddie's shoulders and Eddie had his wrapped around Richie's wasit.

"Aw, look at the homos walking home together. How cute are they?" Richie heard come from behind him. He knew who it was immediately. It seemed that no matter what happened to one bully, another always came along. After what happened to Henry Bowers, it seemed like Butch came out of nowhere to torment anyone smaller than him.

Richie rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Eddie. "Come on Eds, ignore him." Richie muttered. Eddie stayed silent.

"Hey faggots, I'm talking to you!" Butch shouted, getting closer to the two boys. Richie sighed and whirled around, not letting go of his grip on Eddie.

"What do you want, Butch?" Although he put on a casual front Richie was freaking out on the inside.

"Just trying to figure out why you two think this is okay." Butch walked up to Richie, going toe-to-toe with the tall boy.

"What are you talking about?" Richie adjusted his large glasses.

"This little... charade. It's not right. And I don't want to be seeing this shit."

Richie and Eddie stayed silent even though Butch was uncomfortably close to them now.

"Are you trying to give mommy and daddy the daughter they always wanted?" Butch teased Richie.

Tears welled in Richie's eyes, Eddie could feel him stop breathing for a second. Eddie was used to Butch making fun of him, but no one insulted his boyfriend.

"Fuck off, Butch." Eddie spat. He let go of Richie and gave Butch a hard shove in the chest, trying to get him away from Richie.

"What the fuck?" Anger clouded Butch's round face. Butch pulled his arm back, ready to strike Eddie.

Eddie quickly threw a punch, landing directly on Butch's cheek. Butch took a step back holding his face, which gave Eddie the opportunity to land another blow. Eddie reeled his hand back in pain, his knuckles split open.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking faggot." Butch's words dripped with rage and hatred. He took a swing at Eddie and got him in the mouth, splitting his lip open.

Richie stood back in stunned silence. He had never seen Eddie fight anyone before, he tried on multiple occasions of course, but no one ever let him actually fight. Unless you count the rock war they had with Henry Bowers and his gang.

Before Richie could get to his senses, Eddie had tackled Butch to the ground and was pummeling him like there was no tomorrow. Richie snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Eddie, holding him back. Butch lay on the ground, stunned, blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

"Don't ever talk to my boyfriend that way again!" Eddie shouted from Richie's arms, the word boyfriend coming out of Eddie's mouth made Richie's hesrt flutter.

"Don't even look in his direction, do you hear me?!" Eddie was still trying to escape from Richie's grip. Richie was finally able to pull Eddie away and get him in his car before Eddie could escape and do something he actually regretted.

The drive to Eddie's house was silent, Eddie was still comimg down from his adrenaline high.

"Eddie... what the fuck." Was all Richie could manage, with a smile on his face.

"What? He deserved it! And you know it." Eddie said holding his bleeding and bruised knuckles.

Richie laughed, "Of course he deserved it, I never said he didn't. That was... amazing, Eddie Spaghetti."

Eddie let out a small laugh, his cheeks turning a deep red. Richie parked in front of Eddie's house and rushed to open his door for him.

"Let me help you get cleaned up." Richie offered.

Eddie sat on the toilet in his bathroom waiting for Richie to gather all of the supplies he would need. Richie kneeled down beside his boyfriend, setting the bandages and wound cleaner on the counter next to him.

Richie took Eddie's hand and softly kissed each bruise and scrape before cleaning them and putting bandages over them. Richie looked up at Eddie's face and noticed his split lip. He cleared the blood off and gave Eddie a soft kiss. Eddie winced at first, the pressure sting him, but he brushed the pain aside to kiss Richie back. Eddie delicately put his bandaged hand on Richie's cheek, pulling him closer.

Richie reached up, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck, "Eddie..."

"Yeah, Rich..." Eddie mumbled between clumsy kisses.

"I love you..." Richie stated quietly.

Eddie stopped kissing his boyfriend and looked into his soft brown eyes. "I love you too, Richie Tozier."

Richie smiled at Eddie, closing the gap between them with another kiss. This time more passionate, filled with love.


End file.
